helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Real☆Little☆Girl / Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Ver.)
|Next = Hankouki! / Ice day Party 2nd Indies Single (2018)}} Real☆Little☆Girl / Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Ver.) (リアル☆リトル☆ガール／彼女になりたいっ！！！(ハロプロ研修生北海道Ver.)) is the first indies single by Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido. It was pre-released at the Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ concert venue on February 4, 2017"ハロプロ研修生北海道 インディーズ1stシングル「リアル☆リトル☆ガール／彼女になりたいっ！！！(ハロプロ研修生北海道Ver.)」会場先行販売のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-02-03. and was released for general sale on July 5, 2017. "Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Ver.)" is a cover of the indies single by Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Tracklist #Real☆Little☆Girl #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Ver.) #Real☆Little☆Girl (Instrumental) #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Ver.) (Instrumental) Featured Members *Oota Haruka *Sato Hikari *Ishiguri Kanami *Kawano Minori *Kitagawa Ryo *Kudo Yume *Yamazaki Mei Single Information ;Real☆Little☆Girl *Lyrics: *Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi *Dance Choreography: Furitsukeya Kabuki-mon"振付屋かぶきもんの新作情報" (in Japanese). Furitsukeya Kabuki-mon Official Site. ;Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Ver.) *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru Concert Performances ;Real☆Little☆Girl *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ (opening act) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.1 *ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Haru ~Rin~ - Oota Haruka, Kitagawa Ryo, Kudo Yume, Yamazaki Mei (opening act) *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ (opening act) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.2 *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.3 *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! MEETING~ (opening act) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.4 *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.5 *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ (opening act) *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ - Hashisako Rin, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai, Ishiguri Kanami, Yamazaki Mei *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.6 ~ Summer Special! *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.7 *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.8 *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ (opening act) ;Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Ver.) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.1 *Country Girls Live Tour 2017 Haru (opening act) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.2 *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.4 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Inaba Manaka *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.5 *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.6 ~ Summer Special! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Inaba Manaka Trivia *The single was announced during Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido's radio show Hello! to meet you! on January 8, 2017.https://twitter.com/hoyatetuto/status/818061183307526144 *Ishiguri Kanami described "Real☆Little☆Girl" as a fun song with Hokkaido dialect. *A music video for "Real☆Little☆Girl" was featured in the March 8, 2017 episode of Hello! Project Station and later uploaded to the official Hello Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS es:Real☆Little☆Girl / Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Ver.) Category:2017 Singles Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Singles Category:English Name Single Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Indie Singles Category:Double A-Side Single Category:Cover Single